


Everything Reminds Me

by magnetar



Series: Kyluxxoxo 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fandom, Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/pseuds/magnetar
Summary: Hux gets a little bit too involved with Kylo's latest fanficiton.Written for Kyluxxoxo Fest Week 1.





	Everything Reminds Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This turned out like garbage, but it was written for the Kyluxxoxo Fest Week 1 prompts Mind, Ship, Tea (ship taken in the fandom sense), so I hope it fits well enough with those! I couldn't resist writing part of a bigger au I hope to complete one day when I saw the prompt for 'Ship'. Tumblr/Online friend aus are my jam! Hope you can get passed my awful writing and find something to enjoy here :)
> 
> If you are bothered by Vader/Tarkin don't read this.

Hux flexes his fingers around his mug, the warmth seeping in through his skin as he watches the list of names running down the screen. He’s got his headphones in, listening to music in theory, his room lit by the last of the suns warmth and filled with the smoky scent of his Earl Grey.

Kylo had said he’d just needed his Beta reader to look over the fic before he sent it over to Hux. Still it sends a little needle of jealousy to poke at Hux’s heart at the thought of _someone else_ reading Kylo’s work before Hux himself. After all, it’s their project, their collaboration. And well, maybe Hux wants a little something – almost like a secret, between the two of them. Almost intimate…

Finally, Kylo’s icon pops up – a picture of Darth Vader for his RP purposes, and Hux watches barely daring to breathe as the three dots appear under Kylo’s username to say that he’s typing. His own fingers dance anxiously across the keyboard, barely brushing each letter, in a way that he would never admit to anyone – last of all Ren. 

Armitage Hux does not get nervous. Armitage Hux does not have crushes. His fingers clench around the mug, turning pink at the tips from the scalding heat. Even thinking about it makes him feel pathetic, like a high schooler with a crush rather than the Operations of First Order Industries. A successful businessman prepared to do anything to get his way.

 Except with Kylo Ren, popular fic writer and roleplayer in the Vaderkin community, who makes Hux break his usual detached coolness to shout and argue. Who makes Hux’s heart flutter in his chest and his palms sweat, and makes him unable to get the one thing he wants. Makes his tongue feel heavy in his mouth and his jaw clamp shut every time there’s a quiet patch in their conversation, huddled close to his mic. When he could just ask the question, those simple words that allude him and have all of his anxieties brushed away. Or crushed under Kylo’s boot. One or the other…

Just as he’s getting stuck in the feedback loop conjured by his mind the notification pings on his screen.He has a message from Ren…

He slides his mug away across the desk, the tea coming dangerously close to sloshing over the edge and clicks on the notification with trembling fingers. Dread settles thick and heavy in his gut as the page loads. But the message is simple, barely more than two lines – a link, followed by a short line of text. ‘Call me afterwards with your thoughts’. He feels the shiver run down his spine and scoffs at himself – to be so effected by even the thought of hearing Ren’s voice is truly pathetic.

Hux reaches for his notebook and pencil as he waits for the document to load, taking another long sip of his tea to calm his nerves. He is used to the process – to reading through a fic and jotting down the scenes that he thinks he can draw, followed by a series scrawled test sketches so he settles in to the familiar task.

The document finally loads, revealing a wall of neatly spaced text – very definitely beta’d, Hux thinks, Ren could never format his work so neatly. He’s already familiar with Ren’s very-… particular writing style from their various RP’s over the years, so Hux is fairly confident that he can capture what Ren has in mind but still he finds his mind is buzzing with nerves.  

He begins to read, pulling over his mug yet again with eager fingers and takes a sip. The set-up is just like any of Ren’s usual works, Vader in the aftermath of the battle. Returning to his ship to the applause of his crew and the Stormtroopers, the usual overdramatic fanfare that Ren loves so much and makes Hux roll his eyes.

But then. Then Vader catches Wilhuff Tarkin’s eye, from across the landing bay and Hux’s heart rate picks up, the barest flutter in his ribcage. He can feel the tension that passes between them in that glance as if he is there himself, as if he is standing on a Starship in space in a stiffly pressed uniform and ridiculous boots as he stares at the faceless mask of Vader. Something about this fic is different, catches somewhere in Hux. There is something more here, he thinks.

He thinks of messaging Ren, their back and forth arguing mixed with something else entirely – the sound of Ren’s voice over the voice chat, deep and husky and masculine speaking directly into Hux’s ears. Breathtakingly intimate, even from across the ocean.  

In the fic, Vader strides across the landing bay, brushing past Tarkin so forcefully that Vader notes smugly that Tarkin has to take a step back, to adjust his ever perfect stance. To bend to Vader’s will. Hux shivers and leans closer to his monitor, pencil slipping from between his fingers. His task is forgotten, as the words draw him in – his mind laser focused on the page.

Vader strides through the corridors of the ship towards his quarters, a force of nature complete with billowing cape. Vader knows that Tarkin will follow, stiff-backed and stuffy as ever but brimming with want and need – Vader had seen the wanton lust in Tarkin’s ever calculating eyes, at odds with the hard set of his mouth.

Hux wets his lips, shifting slightly in his chair. He’s half ashamed at how aroused he is already, at a fanfiction no less. But Ren has written this, his mind whispers, for their project, for _Hux_. He can’t help but think of all the times they’ve talked, the way he always takes the role of Tarkin and Ren of Vader. He dares to hope, just a little.

Of course, Tarkin follows Vader, pushing into his quarters unannounced and making Vader smile – with equal parts annoyance and soft indulgence. Vader is vulnerable, revealing his scarred skin to Tarkin as his suit is removed. And yet, despite this weakness, Tarkin still bows to him.

‘Lord Vader,’ Hux mouths the words, his eyes slipping closed for a moment as the scene plays out in his head. His hand slips towards the fastening of his jeans, flicking the button open in anticipation.

The way that Vader looks at Tarkin, makes Hux’s heart pound with something more than lust. A softness settles, nestled neatly beneath his ribcage. Vader sees Tarkin as a great man, an equal – adept in all the things he is not, and Hux is shaken to the core by the echo of _want_ he feels in himself.

Their kiss is bruising, each fighting for dominance as Hux strokes himself to hardness. It should feel voyeuristic – like he is merely an observer of two long-time lovers, like he should be taking his job of reading through Ren’s writing more seriously.

As Tarkin carefully slides into Vader’s scarred lap, fully clothed against Vader’s pale nakedness, Hux reaches into his desk drawer for the tube of lube he keeps there, warms a little between his palms before he slicks his length with it.

‘Lord Vader,’ Tarkin’s voice is high, crisp British accent thick with need as Vader’s hand grips the base of his cock – pleading to cum. Hux feels his own need swell in answer, quickening his strokes as sweat pools on his forehead. He can almost see it – another pair of hands grasping his length, harshly enough to bring out the sweetest burning pleasure. Large and warm, spanning him easily, with dark hair that if he leaned forward he could nestle his nose into a breath in Ren’s musky scent.

‘You may cum now,’ Vader whispers into the shell of Tarkin’s ear, releasing his grip on the base of his cock and doubling the speed of his strokes. Tarkin is powerless to do anything but throw his head back and obey.

Hux finishes with a quiet moan, spilling over his hand as his chest heaves. He feels his cheeks turning red, a deep blush blooming across them as he looks down at himself. Hux fumbles for a tissue, cleaning himself up before mentally pulling himself together again. His eyes skim over the last paragraph and freezes, eyes going wide and breath catching.

‘I love you,’ Vader whispers into Tarkin’s thinning hair.

Hux is still reeling, breathless from that line when Kylo’s icon pops up on his screen. Kylo is calling him. Shit. Hux reaches for his headphones, pushing them back down over his ears as he tries to regain control of his breathing. Yes, he’s not exactly in the best place for this but Kylo will only be more suspicious if he ignores the call…

‘General!’ Kylo’s voice is as loud as ever through Hux’s headphones, that has him scrambling for the volume controls, ‘What did you think?’

Hux bites back a gasp, scrambling to organise his thoughts. ‘It was…,’ he struggles for the words

He’s carefully cultivated his online persona – cool and calculated, worked his way up by collaborating with or drawing art for famous fic writers. He’s shaking, teeth biting into the meat of his lip with the thought of shattering his image. But he knows he has to. He has to know.

‘Did you write this for me, Ren?’ His voice sounds quiet to his own ears, soft and pathetic. He hates it. ‘Do you… do you like me?’

The silence hangs between them heavily, and Hux swallows. A sense of dread settles in his stomach – he’s ruined everything already, might as well go the full distance. ‘I like you. A considerable amount.’

‘Oh,’ Ren’s voice is quiet. He pauses, sending Hux’s mind spiralling out of control as it conquers all the possible ways Ren will reject him and ruin Hux’s reputation. He bites his lip, barely managing to hold back the tirade of anger that swells in his chest – a flimsy indignant shield against the sting of hurt that needles at his heart. You’re going to be rejected, his mind supplies helpfully.

His mouth gapes open like a fish – he’s glad they’re only in an audio call, he knows his usually carefully schooled features must be a mess as he tries to find something to say, anything to deflect the situation. To salvage some small part of his dignity. ‘Look, Ren. I thought…,’ he finally manages to stutter, mouse hovering over the option to hang up the call.

‘Hux, I,’ Kylo’s voice is loud, bordering on anger. _Shit_. ‘I’ve been hinting for _months_ , months I tell you! Flirting so damn hard I thought… I thought I was going to combust. And you’re only just bringing this up now!’

Hux feels his cheeks heat in embarrassment, rubbing them self-consciously with his sleeve despite the fact that he’s alone. ‘Flirting? Really? That’s what you’re going to call it! Arguing with me through DM’s, sending me memes at 4 am? That’s what you call flirting, is it?’ He scoffs, just for effect.

‘Yeah!’ Kylo replies, indigence clear even through Hux’s headphones. ‘What was I supposed to do?! Act soft and _loving,_ ’ he pulls out the word, distorting it so that it’s almost unrecognisable

‘Of course not! That’s disgusting, who do you think I am?’ And then, before he can stop it, ‘I love you,’ he loudly clears his throat, cheeks _glowing_ , ‘now, I was thinking about the initial scene…’

 


End file.
